


【みすかず】五年

by minimalist_designer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalist_designer/pseuds/minimalist_designer
Summary: // 斑鸠三角 x 三好一成// 当你见到五年（前）后的恋人，你会对他说什么？// A part为五年后的世界，B part为五年前的世界
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, みすかず, 三一
Kudos: 1





	【みすかず】五年

**A：**

斑鸠三角是在一个陌生的房间里醒来的。

不，眼前的场景说是陌生，其实与他无数次在深夜里构想的卧室相差无异。

宽敞的双人床、柔软的饭团抱枕、套着三角形灯罩的落地灯。环顾四周，角落里的玻璃置物柜里摆满了超级三角君，天花上悬挂着工业风的三角形吊灯，素雅的乳白色墙壁上挂着几幅别具匠心现代日本画。他对其中一幅画印象深刻，那是三好一成在夏组第五次公演结束后，本着纪念那段时光的目的，在融入了自身的想法与感触后所作的画。

室内采光极好，晨曦从百叶窗的罅隙中透过，伴着房间里柠檬香氛香薰的清新气息，彻底唤醒了仍有些迷糊混沌的斑鸠三角。或许是整个房间在温馨中夹杂着了些许熟悉感的原因，三角对眼前现状接受得很快。在掐了一下手臂确认自己并非处于梦境之后，他拿起床头柜上贴了三角形贴纸的手机，用指纹解锁后划到主界面看了看日历，发现自己来到了五年后。

真是有趣呀，三角这么想着，感叹这里原来是自己五年后居住的地方。目光再次转向墙上的日本画，三角内心一阵窃喜。看来他五年后仍旧和阿成在一起，真的太好了！

但是阿成现在在哪里呢？他也和自己一样穿越到了五年后吗？原本生活在这里的五年后的自己又去了哪里呢？是到了自己的世界，还是在时空旅行中闯入了其他地方？

没等三角把所有令他感到疑惑的事情一件件梳理完，隔壁就传来了哐当一声，似乎有什么东西掉在地上了。斑鸠三角踏着拖鞋朝隔壁走去，推开虚掩着的门，方才的心中所念化为眼中所见，三好一成正背对着他，蹲在地上收拾着一个透明的收纳箱。

凭借这单薄的背影，三角能肯定眼前人是这个世界的三好一成。与五年前相比，现在的一成更为瘦削，穿着打扮也更沉稳了，没有戴那些花哨却充满了小心思的饰品。

“阿成~你在干什么？”

三好一成顿了一下，停下了手上收拾的动作，头也不回地说道：“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？我昨天有发Lime给你，说今天要过来收拾东西。”

三角感到有些奇怪，但仍心怀乐观地问了一句：“阿成准备正式搬进来了吗？”

“你在说些什么？”这次轮到三好一成感到疑惑了，他转过头去，敏锐的观察力让他意识到三角似乎和三天前相比有些不一样。而在三角眼中，现在的一成也变了一些。原本无时无刻不在笑着的脸现在似乎有些疲惫，看着对方略显陌生的眼神，三角自早上起床后第一次慌了神，想到现在的一成或许还不知道状况，主动解释道：“我说错了什么吗？抱歉抱歉，忘了自我介绍了。我是五年前的三角哟，五年后的阿成，早上好~”

**B：**

斑鸠三角是在一个陌生的房间里醒来的。

不，眼前的场景说是陌生，其实不过是一个他已经离开许久的地方：满开宿舍的203室。

是梦吧，自己竟然梦到了还在剧团宿舍的时候，难道是太怀念了吗？三角这么想着，闭上眼睛假寐了几分钟。再度睁开双眼时，他发现周围的场景并未发生变化。仔细一看，装饰、布置、甚至物品的摆放都与以前完全一致。熟悉的环境，承载了太多回忆。

三角在困惑中拿起放在床头的手机，发现时间显示的是五年前。

自己回到了五年前吗……那三好一成呢？三角仔细回想了一下，那时候的他应该刚和一成在一起没几天，不对，按照正确的时间线来说，现在的他应该刚和现在的一成在一起没几天。三角坐起身来，靠在墙壁上思索了没多久，便听见身后的墙传出了三声闷闷的敲击声，身体的反应过于迅速，等他意识到三声敲墙声的背后的信息后，手指早已替他做出答复，在墙上重复敲了三下以示回应。

这是当时他和一成传递讯息的小暗号。对方住在隔壁202室的右侧，自己则住在203室的左侧，床与床之间仅有一墙之隔。因此，一成时常会在椋熟睡或者起床出门后像方才那样敲三下，询问自己是否还醒着。在大部分时间里，自己都会回敲三下，告诉一成自己没有睡。当然，鉴于窗外已是日高三丈，一成的意思应该是问自己起来了没有。

推开门，五年前的一成正站在房外等自己。

“角角早安Piko~洗漱一下我们一起下楼吃早餐吧，臣臣今天做了很好吃的松饼哦，闻起来超香的！”少年有着一张神采飞扬的脸，还带着一点婴儿肥。与五年后相比，眼前的一成看起来更为无忧无虑一些，情绪也来得更为热烈。

原来，那时候和自己在一起的一成，是这样子的呀。当然，五年后的一成依旧灵动且充满了少年感，只是，想到自己世界里一成在办设计展前废寝忘食彻夜工作的疲态，以及三天前两人之间爆发的剧烈争吵，斑鸠三角不免感到有些难过。这五年，究竟发生了什么呢。

事实上，那场争执在二人同时提出分手时戛然而止。平日里性格和善的两人一时间都在气头上，说话难免有些冲动，然而，气话脱口而出的背后，或多或找也包含着些许迫于现实的无奈。出入社会后，曾经无话不说的恋人因为不可抗力变得聚少离多，日常的交流也因此骤减……

明明那么在乎的。

“诶诶？角角怎么一直看着我，我脸上有什么东西吗？”或许是三角的眼神过于炽热，一成被盯得有些不好意思了，本以为是自己脸上沾了什么东西，用手擦了一下，却发现什么都没有。

“没什么啦。早上好哟，阿成！”三角迅速调整了一下状态，对一成露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

三角自我安慰道，虽然不清楚为什么会来到这个时间点，但想必有其中的缘由吧，话说回来，自己也好久没有尝到臣做的料理了。于是，他牵起一成的手，拉着恋人朝楼下走去。

**A：**

三好一成觉得今天的斑鸠三角有些不对劲。

对方打从进书房开始就一直说着一些莫名其妙的话，仿佛两人前些天的矛盾和争执未曾发生过，还说自己是五年前的斑鸠三角，不明白为什么来到了这个世界。时空穿越吗？虽说之前也听三角提起过过紬和丞因为无间人偶重修旧好的事，但当类似事件真正发生在自己身边时，还是有些难以接受。不过，自始至终，他从未怀疑过三角所说的仁和一句话，自打两人相识那天开始，他就一直无条件的信任着三角。

更何况，眼前的斑鸠三角与他前两天见到的斑鸠三角相比，确实有些缩水了。他和三角在一起五年，对这副身体的每一寸都了如指掌，即便是因为失恋而饭茶不思，这个世界的三角也应该更高一些。为了证实自己的猜测，三好一成起身走到了斑鸠三角面前，拉着T恤领口往左边扯了一下，三角的右肩暴露在眼前，上面什么痕迹都没有。

“真的是五年前的角角诶。”

两人分手的那个晚上，如同很多藕断丝连的情侣一般，秉承着复杂的心情来了一场极为激烈的分手炮。结束的时候，他狠狠地在三角的右肩上咬了一口，直到一股血腥味在口中扩散开来，他才松了口，把头埋进三角的胸膛中。事实上，他在说出分手后的下一秒就立刻后悔了，他不想分手，也不想离开三角，只是这段时间来自甲方的压力和自身在工作方面的高要求让他有些喘不过气来，一时间没能够控制好情绪。

从那天晚上开始，到昨天给三角发Lime的时候，再到今天早上站在公寓门口掏出钥匙前，一成每时每刻都在期盼着，希望三角说让他不要走，让他留下来。这些天每每想到两人已经分手的事实，他便不禁感到有些气馁。

面对着仍旧有些慌张地看着他的三角，尽管一成并不能确认眼前人是否真正来自五年前，但既然对方这么说了，他也没有怀疑的理由。他摸了摸三角的头，温柔地笑着说道：“欢迎来到五年后的世界呀，角角~”

一成犹豫了一下，尽管这么说可能有些残酷，但他还是决定把这件事告诉三角。“可是……角角，五年后的生活可能并没有你想象中的那么好。其实，我们在三天前分手了，我今天是回来收拾东西准备搬出去的。”

**B：**

三好一成觉得今天的斑鸠三角有些不对劲。

尽管对方现在正在努力地把热乎乎的热香饼切成许多三角形的小块，就像平日里做的一样。

只是，三角好像变高了一点，也壮了一点。明明两人昨晚睡觉前还腻在一起，怎么一个晚上过去，三角就蹭蹭蹭地拔高了。难不成是吃了什么灵丹妙药？或者是中了什么神奇的魔法？

而且，大概是不是自己的错觉吧，一成总觉得今天的三角比起往日稍显阴郁，就像弄丢了一个很重要的东西一样，尽管对方极力掩饰，却仍然流露出了淡淡的失落感。当然，别人或许看不出来，但作为恋人的他总能在三角的表情中发现一些细微的反常点。

是珍藏的三角形不见了吗，还是又想起爷爷了？不论如何，一成希望自己能够帮忙分担一些三角的低落情绪，毕竟在遇到困难时，有人相伴比独自面对要好太多了。更何况，如果两个人一起想办法，说不定会有更好的解决方案，事情也能够更顺利地解决呢。

“角角今天，遇到什么事了嘛？”

三角停下了手中的动作，蜜糖色的双眸望向一成，模棱两可地回答着：“诶~阿成为什么会这么问呢。”

“没有啦，只是觉得角角的情绪好像有点低落。我有点担心啦Piko，”一成耸了耸肩，继续说道：“角角如果遇到什么事的话一定要和我说哦，我会想办法帮你解决的。”

斑鸠三角把盛放着切三角形热香饼的盘子推给三好一成，随后贴心地将牛油和枫糖浆一同递了过去。看着一成眼神里藏不住的欣喜，三角打趣着说：“呐呐阿成，你对五年后的世界感兴趣嘛？”

意料之外的答案令三好一成没能在第一时间反应过来，他睁着祖母绿一般的双眸愣愣地看着三角，似乎在反复思索对方刚才说的话。咀嚼的动作也停了下来，热香饼把他的脸颊撑得鼓鼓的，就像一只偷吃坚果被抓住现行的小松鼠，因为自己的秘密行动被暴露了而不知所措。

三角露出了一个玩味的笑，说道：“其实，现在的我来自五年后的世界哦，不知道阿成相不相信呢，”正说着，三角把自己的领口往旁边扯了扯，露出右肩上结了痂的咬痕“这是五年后阿成的最新杰作哟~”

三好一成一时间涨红了脸，有些难为情的小声吐槽了一句：“这么激烈嘛……不过，五年后的角角变得更帅了诶Piko~”

三角哈哈地笑了起来，顺手拿起手边的叉子伸向一成的盘中，叉了一小块热香饼放入自己口中。在一成把白瓷盘推向两人中间时，三角出声说道：“虽然我不清楚这个世界的我到哪里去了，但是关于这五年间发生的所有事，阿成有什么想听的吗？”

那些好奇的事、想知道的事、感兴趣的事如同冰镇雪碧中的气泡一般，随着瓶盖被拧开后，一股脑地全冒了上来。三好一成喋喋不休地问着：“五年后的我是什么样的呀？在做些什么呢？角角觉得我这五年有什么变化吗……”问到最后，一成似乎又想起来方才看到的三角肩上牙龈，嘴角止不住地往上扬“五年后的我们，感情一定很好吧。”

三角宠溺地摸了摸一成的头，温柔地笑着，回答道：“故事有点长呢，我慢慢和阿成说吧。”

**A：**

斑鸠三角从厨房端出了一盘热气腾腾的饭团。

自爷爷带着年幼的他发掘戏剧魅力的那一刻起，他凝听过很多剧本，翻阅过很多剧本，也出演过很多剧本，尽管如此，今天上午发生的事对他来说仍旧过于戏剧化了。先是发现自己来到了五年后的时间，再是喜出望外的在家里见到了喜欢的人，结果还没等他窃喜多久，就被对方告知了两人已经分手的消息。

不久之前，一成平静地站在他面前，告诉他今天自己只是回来收拾东西的，纵然语气依旧亲切，神态中却带着他未曾从恋人身上体会过的疏离感。三角不知道两人之间究竟发生了些什么，也不知道这段感情为什么会变成现在这个样子，看着一成身后的行李箱，三角脑海中只有一个想法：不想让一成走。

情急之下，不知道如何挽留一成的三角脱口而出：“阿成饿了吗？我去给你做点饭团吃吧。”不等一成做出任何回应，三角补充道：“五年前的三角饭团的味道哦，阿成不想体验一下吗？”

语罢，三角急匆匆地离开了书房，在去厨房的路上，他顺道跑到客厅门口将大门反锁了，虽然知道这样做并没有什么意义，但如果一成执意要离开的话，趁他开锁的那几秒钟时间，以自己的速度，应该可以冲过去紧紧抱住他吧。

不论如何，不能让一成离开就是了。

所幸的是，在做饭团的过程中，他并没有听到来自客厅的任何声响，当他端着盘子走出去时，三好一成正斜靠在客厅的沙发上玩手机。

“阿成，三角饭团出炉了哟~”

看着放下饭团后有些罔知所措三角，一成起身将对方拉倒自己身旁，看着三角稚气未脱的脸，一成温和地说道：“角角，其实你没必要这样，我和这个世界的你虽然分手了，但是两个人还是好朋友啊，我也还是一样喜欢角角的！”

“阿成，”三角抬头直视着一成，思索了一番后，说道：“我想知道，五年后的我为什么会和阿成分手。”

三好一成从未看到过三角如此无助的目光，他甚至觉得对方的一举一动都开始小心翼翼了起来。一成开始后悔把事情的真相告知三角了，然而事已至此，他就像被架在弦上的箭，只能如实将整件事娓娓道来。

矛盾总是慢慢积累的，人也是渐渐走散的。两人原本是无话不说的一对，以前甚至时常相互靠着，抱膝而坐，一聊就是一个通宵。只是在搬出来同居后，随着工作的发展，双方都愈发忙碌，原本同步的生活轨迹也产生了偏差。正因如此，两人之间相互沟通的机会也逐渐减少。到最后，他们已经很久没有深入交流过了，不论是精神上的，还是生理上的。

在两人争吵之前，一成由于忙着设计展的原因，已经将近一周没有回家了，吃住都在工作室里，随便打发打发就过去了，那个晚上是他那段时间第一次回家，为了赶紧见到挂念于心的恋人，他甚至推掉了公司举办的庆功宴。即便如此，等他赶回家的时候也已经快十点了，整个人又困又饿筋疲力尽，只想抱着恋人在床上躺着好好睡一觉充电。

引爆矛盾的导火索其实只是一件小事，看见一成后，三角半开玩笑半认真地说他瘦了好多，提出要去做饭团给他当宵夜。当时的一成已经困得有点精神恍惚了，两眼一闭就能睡着，偏偏三角还在他耳边叨叨着。在精力透支的情况下，三好一成整个人就像一只炸了毛的猫，情绪一点即炸，与此同时，两人之间因为缺乏交流而产生起来的隔阂和不被恋人理解的苦楚也影响着斑鸠三角，两人吵得一发不可收拾，最终同时说出了分手。

“但是，尽管如此，角角也仍是我心中最重要的人之一，我们也还能做最好的朋友呀。”

“我不要，”沉默了许久的三角突然发声，固执且坚决地回答道：“阿成是我等了十九年才遇到的人，让我就这么分手，我不要。”

“可是，这个世界的角角……”

“不管是哪个世界，我就是我，就是斑鸠三角。斑鸠三角喜欢三好一成，五年前的斑鸠三角喜欢三好一成，五年后的斑鸠三角一样喜欢三好一成。而且，阿成明明也喜欢我啊。就因为这样一件小事，让我就这么放手，我不要！”

或许是情绪过于激动的原因，三角的脸和眼眶都有些泛红，他紧紧地抓着一成的手，侃然正色道：“所以，阿成不要走，好不好。”

**B：**

斑鸠三角从厨房端出了一盘热气腾腾的饭团。

该怎么和五年前的一成讲这些年两人之间的事呢？在说完那些美好的、幸福的、甜蜜的片段之后，他是否应该把前几天发生的，那个突如其来的惨淡结局一同告诉一成呢？还是算了吧，三角摇了摇头，准备作罢。对于现在的一成来说，不知道后来那件事情，说不定会更好，三角推开了房间的门，准备讲一个长长的故事。

两人是在步入社会后搬出满开宿舍的，由于两人都有了较为稳定的收入，因此可以选择一个相对更好的环境共筑爱巢，一方面，两人能够享受更多的私密时间，另一方面，椋和九门两个小孩也不用那么尴尬了。同居后，相互鼓励着的两人在职场上也经历着飞速成长。斑鸠三角走上了属于他的特技演员之路，三好一成则被一家著名工作室请去，担任设计师一职。

当然，随着工作状态慢慢进入佳境，再加上平时依旧需要操心的满开剧团的活动和排练， 两人真正独处的时间变得少之又少，真正忙起来的时候，甚至一周都说不上几句话。明明已经同居了，却仍有着距离感。

“之前一段时间阿成都很忙呢，因为一个重要的展览，已经在工作室住了好几天了。不过，为了热爱的工作而努力着的一成，非常令人敬佩，也非常可爱呢。”看着一成憧憬的眼神，三角笑着捏了捏对方的脸颊，现在的一成脸上还有一点点肉，想想自己世界的一成，两人三天前见面的时候，对方短时间内掉肉掉得厉害，脸也尖得不行。作为恋人，三角自然会觉得心疼。

“诶！感觉五年之后的我好厉害啊Piko，不过，一想到那时候的我有那么久都见不到角角，又会觉得有点失落呢。”

“没有哦，阿成中间有回来过呢，”恋人回家的那天两人激烈地吵了一架，分手炮之后相视无言，最后不欢而散，“而且，五年后的阿成昨天有给我发Lime，说今天要回来呢……”

对啊，五年后的一成说今天要回公寓，准备把东西打包好直接搬出去了。

斑鸠三角突然意识到，他之所以会阴差阳错的穿越回五年前，或许是因为自己缺乏直面分手这件事的勇气吧。站在他的角度，他当然不希望一成就这么离开他，毕竟那个糟糕的夜晚他既提出了分手，又没有做出任何挽留，如果现在要求一成留下来，对方还会愿意吗？还会相信他的心意吗？只是……还会有如果吗？

爱意使人胆怯，一向襟怀坦白爽朗率真的三角也会因为这些事而苦恼。每个人都说无知者无畏，所以，在清晰地意识到自己的感受后，三角发现自己似乎失去了一些从前拥有的胆量和勇气。

**A：**

夜幕降临，斑鸠三角在露台找到了拿着烟的三好一成，对方并没有拿出打火机将烟点燃，只是将烟夹在右手食指和中指之间，靠着栏杆发呆。

三角假装什么都没发现，只轻轻地从后面抱住一成，贴着对方的耳朵问：“阿成在想什么呀？”

一成飞速地将手中的烟藏到了最近的花盆盆底，笑着说道：“我在想角角时空旅行的事呢，角角还能顺利回去吗，这个世界的角角又去了哪里呢？角角不会担心吗？”

三角大咧咧地回答：“不会哟，”在一成略有些诧异的申请下，三角继续补充“如果留下来和五年后的一成待在一起，也很好啊。而且，我大概知道为什么我会来到这里了。”

“诶，为什么呢？”一成转身看向三角，在这个月朗星稀的夜晚，对方蜜色的双眸更为深邃了，仿佛将漫天星空都装进去了。

“就像我和阿成说过的无间人偶的故事一样，每一次时空错乱都是有原因的。而每一个经历了时空变动的人，也必然会被安排一个特殊的任务。我想，我被派来这里的唯一目的，肯定就是让五年后的我和阿成重归于好呀。”

斑鸠三角屈身把头埋进三好一成的怀里，仿佛寻求安慰一般的蹭了一蹭，撒娇着说：“所以，阿成留下来好不好，哪怕只是今晚一个晚上，我想要阿成陪我。”

**B：**

夜幕降临，三好一成在露台找到了拿着烟的斑鸠三角，对方并没有拿出打火机将烟点燃，只是将烟夹在右手食指和中指之间，靠着栏杆发呆。

一成假装什么都没发现，啪嗒啪嗒地跑到三角的左边，炯炯有神的大眼睛直勾勾地看向三角，问道“角角在想什么呀？”

三角悄悄地将手中的烟藏到了最近的花盆盆底，看着月朗星稀的夜空，三角正经又坦白地说出了自己心中所想：“阿成知道吗，看着五年前的你，我突然意识到，可能人在年轻的时候，是会有一些特殊能力的。那种能力能够让人更直白地说出自己的想法，表达自己的感受，展现自己的爱。因此，人们也会有更真挚的情感，会更有勇气去紧紧抱住自己喜欢的人。”

三好一成有些不解，斟酌了一会儿后说道：“可是，角角难道不觉得，不论在什么年纪，爱都是需要沟通和交流的吗？如果一个人不把那句喜欢说出口，对方又怎么能够确认呢，只有说出口了，才能更好地感同身受啊。”

听到这句话后，五年后的三角转身抱住一成，把头埋在了对方的颈边，低声说道：“谢谢你，阿成。我是真的很喜欢阿成，不论是现在还是未来，一直都很喜欢，喜欢到不想和阿成分开。我想让现在的阿成相信我，我也会让未来的阿成相信我的。”

语罢，三角把头抬了起来，定定地看着一成，问道：“今晚，我可以抱着阿成睡吗？哪怕只是今晚一个晚上，我想陪在阿成身边。”

**A：**

一觉醒来，斑鸠三角发现自己回到了五年后的世界。他感到手臂有些发麻，睁眼一看，三好一成正枕在上面，面对着自己假寐。一成演的十分逼真，甚至连呼吸都被调整到了一个平稳又规律的模式。如果不是那不停颤抖着的睫毛彻底把他出卖了的话，斑鸠三角觉得自己大概率是会相信的。

他低头吻上一成的额头，轻声说道：“我回来了，阿成。”

另一边演着戏的一成终于装不下去了，他飞速睁开双眼，嘴角止不住地上扬，逗趣地重复道：“我回来了，角角。”

看着那双怎么都看不腻的碧绿双眼，三角也笑了起来，他忍着手臂的酸麻，把一成搂得更紧了些，说出了这段时间他一直想说的那句话：“不要走了，永远陪在我身边吧。我真的好喜欢你啊，阿成。”


End file.
